Definitivamente
by hikari-chan perez
Summary: Natsume quiere confesarse a Mikan, pero antes quiere saber sus sentimientos de ella asía el. Una historia para un día de San Valentín.


**Gakuen Alice no me pertenece si no que a la mangaka Tachibana Higuchi, solo hago esta historia por diversión.**

 **Definitivamente** **.**

\- ¡Natsume!, ¡Natume!- Hoyo una voz bajo el árbol llamándome.

\- ¿Qué sucede Ruka?- le pregunto a la persona que me llama y trata de subirse al árbol – Ten cuidado te puedes caer o hacer alguna herida Ruka.

\- Eso no importa Natsume, lo que importa es que has estado actuando raro en estos días y más con Sakura.- me dice mi amigo de la infancia que por lo visto se preocupa por mí.

\- No pasa nada raro en mí, es solo tu imaginación.-

\- No me mientas Natsume te conozco bien, has estado evitando a sakura, siempre que te habla la ignoras y te vas como si nada, eso no es normal al menos en ti.- lo admito si me conoce bien.

-No sé qué es lo raro, siempre le hago eso.-

\- Cierto Natume, pero siempre la insultas y la dejas hablando sola, en este caso ni le diriges la palabra, solo caminas y sonríes.

\- Yo no hago eso Ruka, estas imaginando cosas que no son.

\- No lo niegas Nasume, con migo no funcionan tus contradicciones, te conozco y sé que pasa algo.- de acuerdo Ruca si me conoce y creo que es mejor decírselo.

\- De acuerdo tu ganas Ruca.- veo como mi amigo se apresta atención a lo voy a decir.- Lo que paso es que planeo decirle a Mikan sobre lo que siento por ella, pero…- digo en un suspiro lo cual no pasa desapercibido por Ruka.

\- Pero temes al rechazo de Sakura o estoy equivocado? -miro sorprendido a Ruka, ya que dijo exactamente lo que iba a decir.

\- No, no lo estas. No se cómo puedo decírselo y como reaccionara ella. Por eso la evito, siento que en cualquier momento se lo grito en la cara.- Ruka se queda callado y pensando lo que le dije hasta que.

\- ¡Tengo Una idea Natume! – dice mi amigo con una cara sonriente, y yo prestando mucha atención a lo que va a decir.- Por que no intentas averiguar lo que Sakura siente por ti.

\- Y como hago eso Ruka.- le pregunto con mucha duda de la desesperación.

\- Puedes invitar a Sakura y preguntarle de forma indirecta cómo se siente cuando está contigo a solas.- después de pensarlo no era una mala idea, ahora ya sabía que podía hacer y lo pondría a práctica.

\- No es mala idea después de todo Ruka, y sabes que eso haré.- veo como Ruka ríe bajito, seguro por la cara tonta que puse hace unos momentos.

\- Hey, Natsume, en verdad estas muy enamorado de Sakura, me alegro mucho por eso.

\- No es para tanto y sabes que quiero protegerla a ella sobre toda persona que piense hacerle daño.

\- De acuerdo Natsume, me voy a mi dormitorio, si quiere después me cuentas como te fue con Sakura.- dijo Ruka con una sonrisa bajando de árbol.

Después de pensarlo mucho me fui en busca de MiKan fue algo difícil encontrarla, pero al hacerlo me percaté de que no estaba sola si no que estaba con sombra y para empeorar mi buen humor la estaba cargando muy pegado a él y no paraban de reír. Y a continuación le di una patada en la espalda de sombra lo cual hizo que Mikan cayera y él se golpeara duro.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Natume, porque hiciste eso?- dijo o más bien grito Mikan sobándose la cabeza a causa del golpe que se dio al caerse.

\- Calla, eres muy ruidosa.- dije y sin pensarlo dos veces la jale a otro lugar dejando a sombra con una cara de burla y con un buen golpe en la cabeza siendo atendido por Misaki.

-¡Suéltame Natsume, me haces daño!- grita una Mikan desprendiéndose de mi agarre.- ¿Natsume ocurre algo?- Cambia su tono de vos al ver que paro en seco aun estando tomándola de la mano.

Pensando lo que voy a decir tomo aire y una cara ya más decidida y despreocupada le contesto.- Polka te veo mañana a las 4 de la tarde cerca de los árboles de Sakura que están cerca del bosque.

-Pero mañana no puedo quede con Hotaru en hacerle compañía mientras hace un nuevo invento.- dice con cara inocente.

-Si no llegas puntual mañana a esa hora iré por ti a la fuerza y no será nada bonito para ti.

-Pero Natsume…

\- Sin protestas, además creo que le haré un gran favor a Imai distrayendo lejos de su laboratorio.-dije muy seguro de eso ya que Mikan es un gran dolor para Imai en esas ocasiones y estando muy seguro de que realmente lo agradecerá.

\- De acuerdo Natsume, pero por qué quieres que nos veamos mañana.- dice con algo de duda y graciosa.

\- Sin preguntas y si quieres saberlas no llegues tarde.- digo alejándome de ella no sin antes molestarla un poco.- ah y por cierto, bonitos ositos. –ella lo piensa unos momentos asta comprender a lo que me refiero.

-¡NATSUME PERVERTIDO!- dice gritando cuando ya estoy lejos de ella.

Llegue 10 minutos antes de lo acordado, pensando una forma fácil y cautelosa de preguntarle sin que sospeche, y así darme una idea de lo que ella siente o ve en mí, esperando que no se nada malo.

Después de 15 minutos de la hora que le dije llego, no me sorprende su impuntualidad ya que como llega tarde a cualquier lugar, incluyendo la escuela.

-A qué se debe tu retraso.-

-Lo siento Natsume pero me había distraído con algo en el camino.- eso me enojo, es decir hay algo mejor que venir a verme, solo espero que haya sido una mariposa o algo parecido.

\- Y se puedo saber que vistes para que te entretuviera por mucho tiempo.- solo esperaba que fuera una mariposa y no algún chico o cualquiera que se de ese género.

\- sí, me topé con Ruka- pyon y me dijo que no "hoy trate de no ser distraída y me dé cuenta de todo lo que me rodea", raro no?, no entendí bien a Ruka –pyon pero tratare de hacer lo que me dijo.- dijo feliz mostrando una hermosa sonrisa, pero alto Ruka le dijo eso?, al menos a hablo de más.

-Eso supongo.- respondí con una pequeña e impredecible sonrisa que al parecer si noto ya que sonrió aún más.

-De acuerdo Natsume para que querías que nos reuniéramos aquí.

-Nada solamente quiero preguntarte algo que he querido saber ya que estas más feliz estos meses últimamente, así que a se debe tu comportamiento y tu enorme felicidad?-debió pensarlo un poco, pero algo hizo que se sonroje un poco sus mejillas.

-Nada importante, solo eso querías saber Natsume si es así me lo hubieras dicho ayer en vez de citarme aquí.- contesta con una puchero y las mejillas sonrosadas.

\- Si no es nada importante porque te sonrojaste?- pregunte ya algo molesto por su respuesta anterior.

-Para que quieres saberlo, sabes que olvídalo algo más que quieras preguntarme.

\- Si.- es ahora o nunca pienso.

\- Te has enamorado alguna vez de algún chico?-solo espero no escuchar algo hiriente.

\- Eh.- dice algo confundida por mi pregunta y sonrojada más que antes.

\- Eso, tienes al alguien que te guste o especial en tu vida.- digo algo serio, decidido es escuchar su respuesta.

-Sí, estoy enamorada de una persona, pero, ¿Por qué quieres saber eso Natsume?- contesto algo seria y una cara parecida a un tomate. Vaya eso di me sorprendió ahora a hacer la pregunta #2.

-Y a esa persona, la conozco?

-Natsume, a que se debe este interrogatorio de mi vida personal?- se veía molesta, pero siempre he sido persistente en lo que me propongo.

\- Responde a mi pregunta.- veo que lo piensa por segundo

\- De acuerdo, lo are si tú me dices si te has enamoro alguna vez y quien es esa persona y yo te diré quién me gusta a mí?- No me queda de otra pienso

\- Esta bien tu ganas, si me he enamorado. Ahora tú responde a mi segunda pregunta y yo también te la responderé, trato.

\- A que se deben estas preguntas Natsume, porque tanto interés en saberlo. Si quieres saber mi respuesta contesta a la mía no quiero que te burles de mí por saberlo.- es una de las pocas veces que la veo seria sobre algún asunto.

-No me reiré de ti.- trate de suavizar mi rostro un poco.- Por lo menos me das una pista yo también te la daré y así tratamos de adivinar, será divertido y enserio no me reiré de ti y espero que tú también no lo hagas. De acuerdo?.- asintió su cabeza

\- De acuerdo te lo diré, pero después que te diga el acertijo tú me dices el tuyo.- al parecer medito sus palabras antes de que vaya a hablar.- Esa persona es algo extraño como una piedra carmesí en una oscuridad que el crea. Ahora es tu turno Natsume.

\- De acuerdo. Ella es como la primavera en donde florecen las flores de Sakura pero al mismo tiempo y lo más importante es como el sol que da luz a toda oscuridad con una sonrisa suya todo el mundo se encariña con ella.

\- Natsume, debes estar muy enamorado para decir cosas así de ella.- de veía sorprendida pero con las voz algo quebrada.

-Si lo estoy y como no tienes idea.- al decir eso su cara s entorno triste.

\- Felicítala por hacer que al fin te hayas enamorado y por ser tu luz en tu oscuridad.- dijo con los ojos más llorosos al tiempo que quería salir corriendo pero la detuve.

-Que pasa Mikan no habíamos hecho un trato además no me has dicho quién te gusta.

\- No creo que quieras saber eso.- eso me desespero un poco y al pensar su acertijo para darme una ida, me di cuenta, una piedra carmesí, mi piedra Alice es roja al igual que mis ojos son de un color carmesí y como dijo yo viví creando mi propia oscuridad hasta que ella apareció y cambio todo y en eso comprendí que ella se refería a Mi, entonces si correspondía a mis sentimientos, eso me hizo muy feliz que quería abrasarla. Pero al parecer era algo lenta que ella no entendió mi acertijo y creyó que me refería a otra.

\- Por supuesto que si me interesa.- dije atraiéndola a mí y dándole un fuerte abrazo.-

Ya que la chica de la estoy enamorado eres tu Mikan.

-Es en serio eso Natsume.- pregunto cerca de mi oído ya que su rostro se encontraba escondido en el hueco de mi cuello y hombro, no la podía ver pero apuesto que estaba sorprendida ante mi confesión.

\- Si Mikan tu sonrisa y tu presencia son como el sol alumbrando la oscuridad, tu felicidad es como la primavera cuando florecen las flores Sakura y tu olor es como la mandarina.

\- Antes no me dijiste nada sobre mandarinas.- dijo con una sonrisa en su cara y las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- No, porque nunca antes te avía tenido muy cerca de mí.- ante eso aspire una vez más su aroma que en verdad olía a mandarina.

\- Tu también me gustas mucho Natsume.- acto seguido me abrazo un poco más apretado.

\- Solo te gusto Mikan, por que como ya dije tu no solo me gustas si no que estoy completamente enamorado de ti.- no sé de donde saque mi parte cursi, pero por el momento vale la pena.

-No, no solo me gustas Natsume, sino que también estoy enamorada de ti, y la verdad no sé cómo llegue a estarlo.

-Eso es fácil.- puso una cara de con función así que proseguí.- soy irresistible y cualquiera se enamoraría de mi.- ahora se enojó por ser un poco engreído, así que cambie un poco las palabras.- pero doy gracias de que la chica que me enamoro se haya fijado en mí y en nadie más, así que gracias Mikan.

-Pienso lo mismo Natsume.- en ese momento su cara irradia de felicidad, ver esa cara siempre me pone de buen humor.

De momento a otro recordé que día es hoy así que se lo preguntare para ver si ella también lo sabe.- Mikan sabes qué día es hoy.- al parecer lo pensó por un momento pero al parecer lo recordó.

-Sí, ya recordé por esa razón iba a quedarme con Hotaru ya que ella odia este día y se queda sola en su laboratorio por eso quería hacerle compañía.- ya veía raro que Mikan se quede encerrada para esta fecha ya que cada año hace chocolates que regala a las personas cercanas a ellas, pero que nadie come ya que dan un dolor de estómago.

-De acuerdo, como sabes se acostumbra dar regalos a la persona especial para ti. No?, así que ten es un regalo de mi parte para ti.- extendiéndole mi mano para que lo agarre entre sus manos le di una bolsita roja de terciopelo.

\- Que es esto Natsume?

-Ábrelo y lo sabrás.- acto seguido lo abrió poniendo una cara de asombro y felicidad a la vez.

-Una piedra Alice?!, Natsume, sabes qué significa eso, cierto?

-Por supuesto, no fui yo el que te dijo su significado.- al parecer lo recordó ya que se ruborizo.

-Cierto, entonces eso significa que..?- hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que yo continúe ya que no estaba segura de lo que ella pensaba.

-si.- asentí sonriendo ya que me encontraba realmente feliz este día.-eso significa que tú eres mía ahora y para siempre, aunque algún día me llegues a odiar nunca voy a dejar que te separes de mí.

-Gracias Natsume, pero yo no traje ningún regalo ni hice chocolates porque Hotaru me lo prohibió hacer este año, según ella por el bien de los demás.- al menos debería agradecerle ese favor a Imai.- Así que dime que quiere de regalo y yo te lo daré siempre y cuando este a mi alcance.- lo pensé un momento que en realidad fueron segundos lo que más quería de ella era...

\- Entonces bésame.- ella dijo la que quieras y eso es lo que más quería, además de no ser la primera vez que la beso ya lo había hecho en el baile de navidad.

\- Acaso dijiste… beso.- asentí con la cabeza. En ese momento su cara quedo como roja hasta las orejas.

-Sí, lo que quiero es un beso tuyo pero no en la mejilla.- al parecer le dio mucha vergüenza pero vi cómo se iba acercando un poco a mi cara.

\- De acuerdo la hare, pero cierra los ojos.- hice lo que me ordeno y en par de segundos sentí como su boca había llegado a la mía, disfrute y me deje llevar por el momento sintiendo como ella se alejaba de mi boca asiéndome abrir los ojos, topándome con una Mikan muy roja como un tomate.

-Quiero otro.- al parecer no entendió así que proseguí.- el beso.

\- Tú pediste un beso y te lo di, además es un poco vergonzoso.

\- De acuerdo, entonces tengo un segundo regalo para ti.- en ese momento la jale contra mí y le plante un beso que duro más que el que ella me dio.

\- Eso es trampa Natsume. – dijo estando a centímetro de mi labios.

\- No importa, sabe que pienso Mikan.- negó con la cabeza.- pienso que definitivamente ere la persona más especial para mí en este mundo, es más, definitivamente Te amo ahora y más que nunca para siempre.

-Yo también Te amo y definitivamente lo haré para toda la vida.- dijo poniendo una sonrisa más brillante de la que haya visto antes.

Sin dudarlo me hacer que y la bese por segunda vez ya que la anterior fue ella la que lo hizo, y desee que este momento nunca se acabe, ya que definitivamente siempre la amare y proteger más a mi vida.

FIN.

Esta es mi primer historia así que no sean duros, fue creada especialmente para este día ya que Gakuen Alice es uno de mis mangas favoritos y también los personajes son inolvidables, aunque no se fan del 14 de febrero quise crear esta historia para probar la experiencia de crear cosas nuevas. Disculpen sin tengo faltas de ortografía o me comí palabras, ya que siempre que escribo o hago una tarea como un ensayo me ponen una nota donde me dicen que cheque mi ortografía y que no debo omitir palabras ya que no se entiende nada o te revuelves poco al leerlo.

Feliz San Valentín a todos.

Sayonara …..


End file.
